


At The End

by daisherz365



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Rey comes home and tries to make sense of everything. But she's not alone in this, and that makes moving forward worth it.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Rose Tico
Kudos: 26





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I haven't seen TROS yet. I probably won't actually get to see it until it goes digital but I've read and heard enough to have wrote something. 
> 
> Hey Day don't you think your opinion will change after you've seen it for yourself? Possibly but not much. I have a feeling I'll have a similar reaction to when I watched TLJ - indifference but didn't completely hate it. 
> 
> Also another note for shippers: if you like reylo this might not be the one for you. I do no bashing what so ever but it might make people not happy and I'd rather avoid that. I just...don't jam with that at all. Especially after this movie (I know I haven't seen it in context JUST-) it just reinforces my original feelings from TFA but hey you ship it, and that's fine. 
> 
> I'm a very multi ship person: I love Finn/Rose, Finn/Rey, Finn/Poe and apparently Rey/Rose which I felt I kinda hinted at with this very subtly. I didn't even mean to do it...it just...kinda happened. But when it comes to romantic reylo...I don't...yeah. Again, it's fine. Moving on.
> 
> Anyway hope you like this anyway. It's my first fic for SW on ao3, I wrote a finnrey prompt awhile back on my tumblr that I should probably post over here one of these days because it was kinda cute. <3

Rey was drained. She really would have taken a nap if she wasn't worried that she might not wake up for some time. That's what happens when you die for a brief moment in time and are resurrected by someone you had barely understood. 

She was feeling mighty empty, for reasons only loosely related to losing someone who could have at least been a friend if he had made it out alive. But, truthfully somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that both of them couldn't. Only one could survive and she was okay that it was her. 

Or else she wouldn't have been able to see the smile of her favorite person still living - Finn, and her favorite pilot Poe. Their friendship had only gotten stronger since the last time they were all together. 

She was shaken from her thoughts as another good person Rose came to join her as she gazed on as Poe and Finn tried to have a proper fight though it definitely looked like something they probably should be doing indoors. She snorted as Poe fell again, Finn had accidentally force pushed him away. 

That was another something they would have to deal with together. She wasn't the only person left with force ability although she had known the longest. At least she would have someone to meditate with and practice with. 

She turned to Rose with a soft smile, "How are you holding up?" 

"Me? I don't think...what about you?"

Rey wasn't going to let her get away from answering her question easily. Things between Rose and Finn had been awkward last time she had seen them. She had hoped maybe Finn would be kinder in regards to her feelings for him, but it felt like he just didn't know how to navigate it. After all things between Rey and him had simply became something different. They were still close as ever but in a different way and she was happy with that.

She liked to think maybe she just wasn't ready for anyone. She hadn't time to process everything that she had found out about herself, never mind Ben Solo - formerly Kylo Ren having died for her. She didn't know what to think about her parentage either. She had become who she was because of people sacrifices themselves for her. It made her want to make their sacrifices worth it. 

"C'mon, I know this isn't easy. You like Finn and things have changed drastically." Rey placed her hand carefully over Rose's. 

Rose smiled briefly, "You could say that." She sighed, "I don't know. I'm glad he's happy."

Rey could tell she meant it, even if it hurt to admit it. "You deserve to be happy, too."

"Yeah. Well. That may take some time." 

"I know that feeling. You're not alone, Rose Tico." She squeezed her hand. 

"Thanks Rey. This feels rather funny coming from someone like you. But, thank you."

Rey balked, "Someone like me?"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. Rey really had no idea how interesting she was to other people. "You're inspiring to people who have nothing left."

"Why?"

"Its hard to explain. But I get why Finn gravitated towards you, first."

"I chased him first, honestly." Rey smiled remembering the way he ran. Those were mostly simpler times. 

Rose nodded. She had heard the story from Finn. Who was walking towards them now, Poe right next to him holding his hand. 

This was going to be difficult but she would work through it. She had been through worse. Rey was still holding her hand. She wasn't alone. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Finn asked Rey who smiled softly at him. It was the smile that was different than the one she gave anyone else. It was clear to those close by that she felt something pure for him. 

"A bit worn but I'll be fine." She swallowed. 

"Yeah you will." Poe chimed in. "Glad you made it back. You should rest, it's well deserved." 

Rey knew there was no love lost with him and Ben Solo. Or Kylo as he knew him more. She was probably the only one minus Leia and Han who knew him even for a fraction of the time as Ben. She mostly was missing the opportunity to know that version of him. As a friend, if she could call them that. They hadn't really known each other. 

She nodded. "Thanks." 

Finn must have sensed her exhaustion because he whispered something to Poe and then Poe was making an excuse for Rose and him to go off somewhere. 

Rose rolled her eyes but left Rey, but not before giving her hand a squeeze back. 

Finn took his place next to her. They sat in silence for a few beats. "You scared me, Rey." 

She bit her lip, looking at her best friend. 

"I felt you...leave." He continued. 

Rey swallowed, tears falling down in a rapid pace. Finn had made an art of making her feel everything all at once. She loved and hated him for it. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough."

"You made it back."

"He sacrificed himself for me." She wiped her face.

Finn sighed, "Hm. Guess that gives him one green checkmark."

"It doesn't make up for the rest. I know. It just...feels strange to have that at the end. I don't know how to make sense of it at all."

Finn wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Maybe in time you'll figure out an answer. At least you know where you came from."

Rey sighs. "I think I'm fine just being Rey."

He didn't argue because he also loved her for just being Rey. Rey was his light and he was happy she was still here. 

"But if you chose a name..."

The only one that made sense because they had raised her in their own way. One as her Master and the other as a mother and General. 

Skywalker. 

But, that was for her peace of mind than anything else. She still had her life ahead of her in the horizon.


End file.
